


[Podfic] Milk and Honey

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), paraka



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, gratuitous whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: "You look tired.""I am tired."A midnight kitchen rendezvous between an aunt missing a nephew and a nephew missing his aunt.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Podfication 2019





	[Podfic] Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Milk and Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307569) by [letters_of_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letters_of_stars/pseuds/letters_of_stars). 

  


  


  
  


  * Peter B. Parker read by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid 
  * Aunt May read by GodOfLaundryBaskets
  * Peter Porker read by Paraka  
  

  * Audio Edited by: GodOfLaundryBaskets
  * Cover Art by: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

  


To Download: just you can just right click and do "save link as". In browser streaming should also work if you click on the links!

Type | Link | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/milkandhoney_201911/Milk%20and%20Honey.mp3) | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/milkandhoney_201911/Milk%20and%20Honey.mp3).

| 18 MB | 0:25:40  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/milkandhoney_201911/Milk%20and%20Honey.m4b)  
  
|  | 18 MB | 0:25:40


End file.
